


Girlfriend Factory

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: So that’s how Katya ended up with a disgruntled mail carrier dragging an enormous 6 foot tall cardboard box in her living room.She quickly signed for it and hurried the man out of her house before ripping the box apart in anticipation. It didn’t take long to reveal her purchase: ‘Trixie.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've already posted a few of these chapters on my tumblr page but I thought it was about time I started to put some of my writing on here so here is the first chapter of Girlfriend Factory!
> 
> It's a story in which Katya is fed up with the complexities that come with relationships so decides to buy herself a robot girlfriend and in the process, ends up with more than she was expecting...

Buzz.

The sound of the doorbell buzzing knocked Katya out of her meditative state, something that most people would find difficult to be in while upside down with their legs tucked behind their heads. For Katya it was a comfortable as lying flat on her back, more so even.

She untangled herself quickly and pulled down the problem patterned dress that had ridden its way up to underneath her boobs and revealed some truly hideous underwear, before making her way over to the door.

Of course Katya knew exactly who it would be, she’d been tracking the parcel on her phone since she originally placed the order and spent the most amount of money she had ever spent in her life, but if all that Violet had told her was true then it would be worth it.

The conversation played through her mind as she walked down the hall to answer the door.

-

“Look, I just don’t need a relationship. I don’t want all that jealous, possessive nonsense that always comes hand in hand with one.” The topic always seemed to come up whether Katya liked it or not, and it seemed today was no different. “I know that you want what’s best for me-”

“Bitch I want what’s best for me! You’re a depressive mess when your pussy is dry.” Violet was lounged in what could only be a very uncomfortable position, draped over the side of her chaise lounge in a long, black night gown and her perfectly painted face resting in her open palm. It was no secret that style over comfort wasn’t even a question in the young girl’s mind. The fact that Katya was literally wearing a necklace made from glass eyeballs only made Violet’s ‘casual’ outfit look more stylish. In fact Katya is pretty sure that’s the only reason that the younger girl keeps her around. “And bitch your pussy has been drrry lately.”

Katya let out a wheezy laugh and nodded, “It’s true.” After an unfortunate incident with what she thought would be a one night stand and turned into a psychotic stalker, Katya had stayed away from that scene for a while. It was entirely possible that she was noticeably gagging for it. “But we can’t all just find perfect specimens like you’ve found in Pearl somehow.”

She gestured over to where Violet’s new girlfriend was sat, cross legged in front of the TV staring obliviously at the colorful show on the screen. “Pearl!” Katya tried to get her attention; nothing. “Wake up Pearl!”

“Leave her alone!” Violet scolded her, but was looking a bit uncomfortable. She lowered her voice and looked Katya directly in the eye for her next sentence. “Actually Kat, there’s something I haven’t told you about Pearl-”

“I knew she was a serial killer.”

“No not that-”

“Oh shit. Christian?”

Violet slapped Katya on the arm and rolled her eyes when the older woman laughed at her own joke, hands clenched into fists and feet stomping against the floor. Within seconds she calmed down and stroked her dirty blonde bangs back down against her forehead. “Sorry Barbara. Go on.”

“Well, what I was going to say is that you could get exactly the type of girl that Pearl is… If that’s what you wanted…” Violet trailed off a little bit, looking awkwardly over to her girlfriend, who was still oblivious to the whole conversation.

“Are you offering me a threesome because I’ve told you multiple times before, yes absolutely at a very reasonable rate.”

Ignoring this comment, Violet lifted herself off the couch and walked over to her sideboard where a bunch of fashion magazines were artfully spread across the marbled counter. She picked one up from the pile and dropped it into Katya’s lap.

The blonde looked over the cover of the magazine. It read; ‘RuPaul’s Girlfriend Factory.’

“What the fuck is this?”

“This,” Violet sighed and turned the pages over in Katya’s hands to one marked by a folded edge. “This is where I got Pearl.”

It took a little while of Katya’s stunned silence staring at the picture of Pearl in the magazine and Violet explaining that she could ‘get a real girlfriend If she wanted to’ for Katya to really assess the situation. “So she’s a robot?”

“An AI. Yeah. But they’re so advanced now she basically real. And you don’t have any of that annoying jealously shit because she doesn’t care!” The dark haired beauty was grinning proudly. “And there are loads of different models to choose from. But Pearl is definitely the hottest, right babe?” She called over to the slender girl- robot? Still no response. “Pearl!”

Finally, Pearl turned away from the TV and stared at Katya and Violet looking a little confused by the whole situation. “Is there something on my face?”

“Are they all as dumb as she is?”

-

So that’s how Katya ended up with a disgruntled mail carrier dragging an enormous 6 foot tall cardboard box in her living room.

She quickly signed for it and hurried the man out of her house before ripping the box apart in anticipation. It didn’t take long to reveal her purchase: ‘Trixie.’

That was the model she and Violet had finally ended up choosing after hours of going over the options in the catalogue and from the offset, Katya wasn’t disappointed.

Trixie had fair skin and a stunning figure, very different to Katya’s. Where Katya was all hard lines, toned stomach and strong arms with small breasts and a tight ass that she was very proud of, thank you very much, Trixie stood a little taller than her with soft curves and round thighs, a small waist under an ample chest. Her face was painted heavily with harsh contour, bright pink lips and long eyelashes. Katya wondered if it would wash off or if it was part of the package. Either way she was gorgeous.

Beneath Trixie’s feet was a large book, an instruction manual, but as soon as Katya had skimmed through the section on how to turn her on (not in a sexual way, but she’s sure there’s a chapter in the manual for that later on) she threw the book behind her and searched for the button on the back of Trixie’s neck.

With a small click, the doll’s deeply shadowed eyelids snapped open to reveal a pair of piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into Katya’s soul. Those pink lips parted and Katya’s breath caught in her throat as she waited to hear the doll’s first words to her.

“Unhhhh.”

Katya blinked blankly as the noise seemed to fall from Trixie’s lips. “Come again?”

“Honey I’ve not come once yet.“


	2. Barbie Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah it’s tricky, if only they provided you with a thousand page fucking manual on how to operate me.” Trixie roller her eyes and went to take a step but was stopped mid-movement. “You have to be kidding me. They’ve cable tied my feet to the bottom of the box. In stiletto heels. You can tell a man designed this.”
> 
> “You truly are my Barbie fantasy.”

Katya took a step back from the woman- Robot? Woman.

It was kind of a confusing situation to be in, and Trixie seemed to notice this. Although noticing Katya’s discomfort didn’t make her any more subtle. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Mouth falling open in shock, Katya gaped at her newest purchase before collapsing into a fit of laughter, grabbing Trixie by the arms and jumping on the spot. “Fuck me Tracy you don’t mess around!” She shook her head and leant forward towards the other wom- robo-whatever she was. “I think that’s a bit soon to say. You are very pretty though.”

“Duh.”

Katya laughed again, looking down at Trixie’s bright pink baby doll dress and high heels. “Do you come with a wardrobe?”

“I think the idea is that you’re supposed to want to shower me with clothes and gifts honey. Don’t you like my outfit?” An expression crossed Trixie’s face momentarily. Possibly hurt? Kind of looked like she was gassy but Katya reckoned that robots probably didn’t pass wind. Or maybe they did? She’s not a fucking scientist.

“It’s much nicer than mine, that’s for sure.” The shorter blonde gestured down to her purposefully ugly dress and swayed, making the earrings she made herself from tiny doll hands slap against her cheeks. “This whole conversation is very strange Tracy. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing here.”

“Yeah it’s tricky, if only they provided you with a thousand page fucking manual on how to operate me.” Trixie roller her eyes and went to take a step but was stopped mid-movement. “You have to be kidding me. They’ve cable tied my feet to the bottom of the box. In stiletto heels. You can tell a man designed this.”

“You truly are my Barbie fantasy.”

“There is no way you played with Barbie’s as a child. Were they even evented then? How old are you? 50?”

“I’m 95 you ignorant slut,” She was 35 but the Trixie model looked like she was designed to be in her mid-twenties and in comparison, Katya felt a little old. “When I was a young girl the only toys we had to play with were the dead mice we got from Santa when we were good.”

Okay so sometimes Katya’s humour was a little morbid, she couldn’t help it, but it certainly seemed like Trixie was programmed with an equally twisted sense of humour as she let out a bizarre scream-laugh in response. “Jesus does it say anything in that manual about teaching me to laugh like an actual human being and not a banshee?”

“Oh right!” Katya turned around to pick the manual up, “Oh wait, feet first?”

“Please. And I think there’s one around my waist too. Although if you keep cracking jokes like that you might not want to undo them because I’ll probably just run away.” Trixie called after Katya as the woman ran into her kitchen to fetch a pair of sharp scissors to free her purchase. It already felt weird calling her a purchase as so much about her felt so real. She was fucking expensive though, and Katya didn’t earn that much teaching ugly kids gymnastics.

Taking a little moment away from the living doll, Katya leaned against her kitchen counter. She was going to need to decide how to approach this whole situation. Was she going to just ignore the fact that Trixie was a robot and treat her like a normal human? Would they sleep together? Did she even sleep? What about food, and clothes? Did she need to go on walks and toilet breaks? No wait that was a dog.

What about Trixie’s off button? She was on now, would she stay on forever or could Katya decide when she was and wasn’t conscious? That seemed a bit barbaric. This was already too much for someone whose decisions usually didn’t go any deeper than; ‘Should I really smoke this 12th cigarette?’

Katya decided the best idea was to just read the manual, or at least as much of it as she could be bothered to read, and let Trixie decide the rest.

When she walked back over to Trixie with the scissors the taller woman was stood with her arms folded, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up into her pale hairline and her strapped in foot tapping impatiently to its full capacity – which was not a lot. “So you didn’t have a fall and break your frail hip? You were gone long enough, I would have called an ambulance but my feet are tied to a cardboard box.”

“My hips are anything but frail baby,” Katya easily lifted one of her legs into the air, holding her ankle with one hand while using the other to blow a kiss at her still confined companion who was still looking incredibly unimpressed. “Right, I’ll let you free.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

It only took a couple of minutes of fiddling around before Trixie was roaming around Katya’s apartment, picking random items off the shelves and commenting on the lack of pink in her décor. Katya decided it was easier to let her get on with it while she found a comfortable seat on the floor to read through the user guide that could have doubled as a dumbbell.

“It says in here that you have a whole catalogue of pop culture information memorized for more realistic conversation. Is that true?”

“I guess,” Trixie picked up a taxidermy racoon off one of Katya’s shelves and turned to the darker blonde with a questioning expression.

“Cheryl.” Katya stated in response before continuing. “So if I asked you if you’d ever seen a movie about a dead dad on a beach would you know what I was talking about?”

“Is that from the movie ‘Contact?’ because every fibre of my programming is telling me to run away, run away now and run away fast.”

“It’s a great movie!”

“It is NOT- Wait. What’s your name? It’s not in my programming and I’m pretty sure you didn’t introduce yourself.” Trixie put Cheryl back and took a seat on the couch next to where Katya was sat cross-legged on the floor.

“My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Katya.” She winked and Trixie rolled her too-blue eyes. “What?”

“I’m just trying to work out what you bought me for, Katya. Am I gonna be a girlfriend or a fuck-toy or what?”

Not expecting such a straight forward question, Katya’s saliva caught in her throat and caused her to break into a coughing fit. Trixie just sat and watched as she calmed herself down. “Thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t know Tracy, I’m still trying to work out what you’re capable of.”

“I’m a woman, I’m capable of anything.” Trixie fixed her perfect hair and smiled sweetly at Katya, which was endearing but entirely unhelpful.

“What about love?”

It was a forward question, and Katya isn’t sure exactly why she asked it but it caused Trixie to shift a little uncomfortably in her seat. “What does it say in the manual?”

“I haven’t got there yet.”

“Well whatever it says, I won’t fall in love with you if you keep calling me Tracy.” And with that, uncomfortable Trixie was gone and confident Trixie was back on her feet and tottering out onto Katya’s tiny balcony. “So where are we right now? New York?”

“Boston.” Katya followed her out and pulled out a cigarette from the packet open on the table, slipping it between her bright red lips and taking a deep inhale the moment it was lit. She didn’t know how much she needed this until right now.

“Hmm,” Trixie didn’t seem too impressed as she took hold of the railings with delicate hands. Something about the contrast of seeing Trixie against the natural world outside of Katya’s apartment made the shorter woman stop and stare for a while. Although Trixie had a natural, feminine beauty about her there was definitely a strange sense of something artificial. Everything was just a little too much. Her skin was too smooth, hair too blonde, body too soft and curved. She turned to face Katya and her eyes, still too blue, questioned Katya’s own blue-green ones. There was no questioning the fact that Katya was attracted to her. That was the reason she’d chosen that model in the first place, but the whole concept of consent and reciprocation was so messed up when the person or even thing in this case that you were interested in was something you had bought.

“Honey your brain looks like it’s working harder than it’s ever worked before. Do you need to sit down? Have a drink of water? Are you constipated?”

The joke broke Katya from her concerns for a second and caused a laugh to erupt from her, which in turn made Trixie break out into a grin. It looked so real and natural. It freaked Katya out again.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” The question came out of Katya’s red painted lips a lot more confidently than she actually felt which was a nice surprise, and Trixie let out another scream laugh which honestly made Katya’s heart beat a little bit faster.

“You bought me, you can take me on a date if you want to. I mean, I did tell you you’d want to shower me with gifts so a date is a good start!”


	3. Garbage People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s you.” Katya pointed at a particularly atrocious painting of what could have arguably been either a cat or an elderly nun.
> 
> “That’s you.” Trixie pointed to the trash can in the bottom right hand corner in the same portrait.
> 
> “I am garbage.”
> 
> “See I’ve only known you a day and I got that vibe off you.”

Between them they decided to visit the ‘Museum of Bad Art’ which was somewhere in Boston Katya had never been and quite frankly the idea of walking round an art gallery and mocking people’s work in a socially acceptable environment sounded like a dream. Plus with Trixie being a robot and not being able to eat or drink a lot of classic date ideas were out of the question.

Considering Katya had just spent quite a large sum of money on her current companion they decided a walk to the museum would be the best idea rather than the bus she would usually take. They certainly got a lot of looks walking down the street and while Katya’s interesting fashion choices often got some heads turning she’d pretty sure it was to do with the 6ft Barbie in 6 inch heels tottering beside her. Trixie had also seemed to decide that this was the best time to loudly get to know her owner while they were surrounded by a bunch of strangers. Clearly robots didn’t feel embarrassment which was fine because neither did Katya.

“So why did you decide to buy a girlfriend? Did it work out better value long term than hiring a low class Russian Whore every Thursday?” Trixie seemed to absentmindedly twist a curl of hair around her finger. Of course it would be impossible for her to do anything absentmindedly. Must be something in her programming to make her look more realistic. Katya really needed to stop thinking about it, it was freaking her out a little.

“First of all it was every Wednesday and secondly I was the whore and a high class one at that, thank you very much.” Katya lewdly thrusted her hips towards Trixie in an over-dramatic gesture causing the robot to let out another scream-laugh monstrosity. It was really growing on her. “Nah, I’m just not into the whole commitment part of relationships. People are so gross and needy and they expect things from you.”

After a second of silence and an unbelieving look, Trixie burst into another fit of laughter. “If that’s true you really are completely stupid.”

“Why?”

“Bitch you literally bought yourself a high-maintenance, live-in girlfriend who relies on you to survive.” She swung her arm over Katya’s shoulder as the shorter woman’s eyes began to widen in realisation. “If that’s not a commitment I don’t know what is.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Trixie grinned widely and squeezed Katya’s shoulder. “But I’m cute as hell and am incapable of consuming food or drink so I’m a cheap date.”

Katya looked up at Trixie who was still grinning through her heavily lined pink lips. Her eyes were glowing blue under her eyelashes and Katya decided that she could probably cope with the commitment. Until the next comment from her companion.

“You haven’t really asked me about sex yet.”

And there it was.

Katya slid her arm around Trixie’s trim waist as they continued to walk together. “I mean there are quite a lot of people around Tracy but if that’s what you’re into…”

“I can be into whatever you’re into, Katya.” She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Katya with a sudden intensity. “Do you want me to undress for you?”

Katya’s mouth dropped open and she took a stumbling step backwards. “Uhh-”

“Oh my God.” Trixie broke out into another laugh. “You’re so stupid and funny, I’m glad you bought me.” The robot reached out to ruffle Katya’s blonde bob. “I have highly intelligent artificial intelligence making my existence possible. Do you really think I wasn’t programmed to understand that cunnilingus in the middle of the street is probably a bad idea?”

“I don’t know the only other robot I’ve ever met is an airhead!”

“Aw, luckily with me you’ve got beauty and brains.” Trixie pointed to her temple and winked.

“What’s 12x3?”

“36 but a literal child could tell you that. Do you really need to ask a robot that?”

“Well I didn’t go to fucking school for math!” Katya punched Trixie’s arm lightly and was momentarily surprised by the hardness there. “C’mon let’s go take the piss out of some people’s hard work.”

-

“That’s you.” Katya pointed at a particularly atrocious painting of what could have arguably been either a cat or an elderly nun.

“That’s you.” Trixie pointed to the trash can in the bottom right hand corner in the same portrait.

“I am garbage.”

“See I’ve only known you a day and I got that vibe off you.”

Katya turned and took Trixie’s hands into her own, looking as sincere as she possible could. “Thank you so much.”

Trixie snorted and brought Katya’s hands up to her mouth and placed a kiss on the shorter woman’s knuckles. Despite what appeared to be layers of lipstick on Trixie’s face none of it transferred onto Katya’s fingers. “Any time babe.”

Surprised at the sudden display of affection, Katya felt her cheeks start to heat up, her face probably turning a similar shade to her bright red lipstick.

“Sorry, not into that?” Trixie pulled her hands out of Katya’s and took a respectful step back.

“No! It’s nice it’s just- I don’t do relationships so I don’t have people do cute relationship things. It’s weird.”

“I mean you took me on a date so I’m assuming that you want me to take the place of a girlfriend. You don’t have to do any of this you know? You can just fuck me before you go to work in the morning then turn me off and leave me in a cupboard if you want.” The robot shrugged her shoulders and some of the life that Katya had recognised in Trixie’s face seemed to fade into artifice.

The atmosphere had changed and Katya shifted uncomfortably. “I think I’d feel a bit weird treating you the same way as my dildo.”

“Well you paid for me, you can do what you want. Do you want to hold hands again?”

Katya groaned and started walking towards the exit of the art gallery. “I just want this to feel normal again. Just do what you want to do and feels natural- whatever that means to you.”

“Okay!” Trixie grinned and tottered over catch up with Katya and grab her ass. “Do you want to find a disabled toilet and make out?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Tracy.”


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s so deep. Am I high right now?”
> 
> Violet laughed and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Do you want to be?”
> 
> “Yes, but I’m being good and instead of getting high I’m smoking 400 cigarettes a day. My body is a temple.”
> 
> “Yeah like one of those temples in Thailand where the monkeys shit everywhere.”

“Girl you are so predictable.” Violet was beaming wider than Katya had ever witnessed before, her perfectly lined lips stretching into an almost manic grin. “She’s exactly your type.”

After their steamy make out session Katya had decided to bring Trixie to meet Violet and Pearl, figuring it would be interesting to see the two robots communicating. One of their heads might spontaneously combust from an overload of data and Katya’s money was on Pearl exploding. She and Violet were lounged on Violet’s couch; the dark haired girl had her pale legs tucked under her body with a sheer, flowing skirt draped onto the dark wooden floor. Katya was slouched with her legs spread and her short, dark dress gathered around her waist showing off her panties.

Surprisingly, Pearl and Trixie seemed to hit it off immediately, discussing their different functions and comparing features or some shit. Katya’s brain shut off pretty quickly once any sort of technical language was involved.

“She is hot, and super smart which makes sense with her being a robot.” Katya’s eyes followed the curves of Trixie’s body as she spoke, down from her delicate shoulders over the curve of her ass, remembering how she had taken those round hips into her hands as she pushed the taller woman against the sink in the disabled toilet of the museum. She remembered Trixie’s strong hands grabbing at her hair as she pulled Katya into the warm space between her thighs. The feel of Trixie’s too-dry lips still felt warm against her own and Katya’s toes began to curl.

Katya cleared her throat and continued, despite Violet seeming to have not noticed her wavering attention. “I haven’t really thought through what’s going to happen when I go to work tomorrow though. Could she get a job?”

Violet laughed softly, her eyes fixed on her own purchase in a similar way to how Katya must be watching Trixie, “If she’s anything like Pearl you can just sit her down in front of the TV on charge before you leave and she won’t have moved by the time you get back. Pearl has probably watched every episode of Judge Judy.”

“Did you just say Judge Judy?” Pearl immediately shouted from across the room, her eyes wide and more alert than Katya had ever seen her.

“No, go back to your conversation sweetie.” Violet grinned as Pearl’s face dropped, turning back to Trixie looking crestfallen. “She’s such an idiot, I totally love her.”

“Is that weird? Knowing she’s not a real person.”

“Babe, look at my face, and my clothes.” The dark haired beauty gestured vaguely to herself, and Katya took in her aesthetic. Her face was painted as beautifully as always, full high coverage ivory foundation, thin black eyebrows, huge eyelashes and daintily drawn on lips. The fabric her dress was made out of was so sheer you could clearly see the dark underwear and corset underneath where it flowed over her shoulders to the floor. She looked like a doll. “I am barely a real person. Who is to say she’s any less real than I am? She’s certainly more open and honest.”

“That’s so deep. Am I high right now?”

Violet laughed and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Do you want to be?”

“Yes, but I’m being good and instead of getting high I’m smoking 400 cigarettes a day. My body is a temple.”

“Yeah like one of those temples in Thailand where the monkeys shit everywhere.”

“Oh my God you just looked inside my soul. That was beautiful and terrifying.” Katya stood up and rearranged her dress, calling over to Trixie. “We should head off now to be honest, I’ve got to get up early to teach some kids how to suck their own pussies or something.”

“That’s so disturbing, never say anything like that again.” Violet pulled Katya into a delicate hug as Trixie and Pearl made their way over. “Did you have a good chat with Trixie, babe?” The dark haired woman took her robot’s hand into her own, pressing a kiss onto her knuckles as Pearl chuckled.

“We learned some stuff! Right, Trix?” She winked at Trixie and pulled away from Violet to pull the life-sized Barbie doll into a tight hug. Katya felt a strange tug at her heart which if she didn’t know any better she might have confused with jealousy. “Come back and visit me soon! Tomorrow? Tonight!”

Trixie laughed and pulled away from the hug, awkwardly patting Pearl on the arm. “I’ll come see you soon Pearl, don’t worry.”

“Yeah bye guys.” Katya squeezed hold of Trixie’s hand, slightly harder than intended and pulled her out of the door away from Pearl’s pouting bottom lip and Violet’s expression of mirth.

-

“So, I don’t know how to tell you this…” Both Trixie and Katya had been walking hand in hand in silence for a few minutes after leaving Violet’s apartment before Trixie decided to speak up.

“You wanna have sex with Pearl’s robot pussy. I mean, I’m disappointed but I’m not surprised.”

“What?! Girl, no.” Trixie laughed a little at Katya’s suggestion before her face contorted into something slightly more complex. There was clearly something morally that the AI in Trixie was trying to comprehend.

“What’s wrong?”

Trixie stopped walking, the sound of her heels clacking against the concrete sidewalk echoed for a second before there was complete silence between them. The very realistic expression across Trixie’s face, what seemed to be a combination of pity and hurt caused Katya’s stomach to tighten. “Trixie, what is it?”

“I think Pearl is… damaged.”

Katya blinked for a second before letting out a huff of laughter. “Pearl is an idiot but she’s not damaged-”

“Katya she is damaged. Her AI is malfunctioning, she doesn’t retain anywhere near as much information as she should, she was explaining to me how Violet dresses her every morning and she just sits, all day, staring at the TV.” The tone of Trixie’s voice, calm and strong stopped Katya from cutting in with any snide comments about Pearl’s intelligence. “I was watching her movements as we were talking, and while she seems to be functioning okay she has tremors in her joints, her fingers take a few extra milliseconds to uncurl and her knees and elbows jam as she’s sitting down and standing up. It was only noticeable to me because it’s in my programming to be incredibly perceptive but it was getting progressively worse even as we were there.”

“I’ve never noticed anything like that…” Katya always knew that Pearl was a bit ditsy, but she always just assumed it was a personality trait that Violet had chosen. She liked being intellectually superior. “What does that mean though, if she’s broken?”

Trixie shrugged slightly, tightening her hold on Katya’s hand. “I don’t know, Kat.”


End file.
